


Soft

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Karkat, M/M, cute fluff, its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: do you like earth c davekat? do you like gay shit? do you like fluff so sweet it'll give you diabetes? you've come to the right fic.





	

"Dave?"

His lovers' sleepy voice startles him, and Dave glances back towards the source. 

"C'mere, you're warm."

Karkat pushes the blankets up and holds his arms out to him, shivering even though he's still in bed. It seemed overdramatic, but Karkat really did get cold that easy. 

"Alright, alright."  
Dave hadn't planned on going to bed yet, but now that he thinks about it he is pretty tired for a god. He kicks his pants off lazily and crawls into bed with Karkat, hugging his soft figure happily. 

The troll purrs approvingly, nuzzling his chest and letting out a perfect little sigh. God, he's so cute. 

Dave was still thanking his lucky stars things had worked out with Karkat. Now that the game was over they had a really great domestic life, and even had a dog together. Sometimes he'd get worried that it's all a dream, that he'll wake up one morning back in Texas with Bro itching to beat his ass. But when that happens, Karkat's always there for him. And when Karkat worries that he's mistreating Dave or falling into old habits, Dave's always there for him. They're best friends, along with being lovers, and it's the healthiest relationship either of them have ever experienced. 

Karkat rolls over in his sleep, and Dave takes the oppurtunity to spoon the soft troll from behind. When he'd first heard of (and messaged) some of the trolls, he'd always imagined hard, angular, Invader Zim-esque aliens. Maybe scales, maybe pointy horns, all of that. He'd obviously been right about some of it, but he'd gotten the general aesthetic wrong. Though parts of Karkat, like his teeth, claws, and wits were sharp, generally he's.. soft. His hair is fluffy, and always sticks up everywhere. His cheeks are soft and along with freckles he has the cutest dimples when he smiles. He has wide hips and thick thighs and a little muffin top he affectionately nicknamed "Lil Bitch". He's soft all over and comforting and his eyes are as bright as stars when he gets excited. 

Thinking about all this gay shit makes Dave blush, and he kisses Karkat's cheek. Though he's asleep he swears he sees the hint of a smile. How fucking cute is that. 

He listens to Karkat's quiet breathing, letting it lull him to sleep. His last waking thought is something about how he never thought he could be this happy, or some gay shit like that. It doesn't matter, he won't remember in the morning. He has a boyfriend to spend time with all day. And that's all he really needs.


End file.
